Competetion For Your Future
by District12Greenie
Summary: It has almost been a year since Jeanine Matthews was caught trying to overthrow Abnegation. The next round of initiates are here and they are competing for top 10 spots. Watch as they fall in and put of love and their lives blossom.
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys! I wanted to do a fanfic about Divergent because I love it. If you have any ideas or want me to write about another series either PM me or review! My first fanfic so plz don't be too harsh.** **Disclaimer: I love Divergent but I don't own it.**

Tris POV

"Tris come on, we have to wake up. We have to train initiates today." a voice says. I roll over and feel a warm pair of lips press against mine. I sit up and they pull back. I pout and Tobias laughs. I went to go take a shower. I feel the luke-warm water wake me up and I wonder what the initiates will be like this year. Tobias and I are training transfers and Christina and Lauren have Dauntless-born.

PAGE BREAK*

We are standing by the net and I am holding Tobias' hand. We decided not to keep our relationship secret, but not tell everyone. If they see us hold hands or kiss and they can figure it out then fine. He is going to be Four and I will be Tris. I can hear Eric giving the "who wants to jump off of a roof down into who knows where" speech. Not long after, we hear a scream and see a blur of blue fall into the net.

"What's your name transfer?" Tobias asks as he pulls the Erudite out of the net.

"Uh Jean. Yeah Jean works" she says.

"Call it Tris."

"First jumper, Jean!" I call and I hear whoops and cheers for Jean from the Dauntless behind us.

The rest of the initiates fall into the net and I make a chart of the transfers.

 _Amity: **Lilly, Poppy, Bruce, May**_

 _Erudite: **Jean, Clara, Josie**_

 _Candor: **Jake, Liam, Macy, Marco**_

 _Abnegation: **Mason, Leom, Tara**_

We give the initiates the tour and show them to their dorms.


	2. CliffHanger

**I am sorry for the short chapter last time. It deleted the second part of my writing and I don't know why.** ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent okay? Okay. Let's get this party started_**

 _Tobias POV_

"Initiates, this is where you will be sleeping-" I starto

"Boys or girls?" the Candor kid Jake asks.

"Both and the first lesson you will learn here is how to keep your mouth shut Candor." I growl. "Any other _reasonable_ questions? No. Good."

"Training is at 8:00 **sharp** tommorow don't be late." Tris says as we exit the room. The initiates are standing there. We walk back to my apartment. Tris does have an apartment but we don't use it. We sleep together (fully clothed). Her voice snaps me back to reality.

"I cannot believe we have initiates from Abnegation," ( Tara, Mason and Leom), "Do you know any of them?" Tris asks.

"I know Tara I think. She was a leaders daughter before she came here. Oh, also I believe it was arranged for her and Mason to be married but they hated each other. I remember Marcus talking about it once. I think her dad was the one who started crying at the Choosing Ceremony."

"Oh" is all she says. Over the year we found out via Marcus that we were supposed to be married anyway. It was like one last jab from him. We talked for awhile before we both fell asleep. We have to get up earlier than normal to set things up for the initiates.

PAGE BREAK

"Come on Tobias we have to wake up." That is the first thing I jeard this morning. Now we are in the training room with the targets knives and guns set up. Tris comes over amd hugs me. I can tell she is still tired but then again, so is everyone. I kiss the top of her head as the first group of initiates pile in. They include Josie, Clara, Tara and Mason. They have become friends I think.

"You two are together." Josie says.

"No I just like kissing random girls and she likes to let random guys kiss her." I say before I realize other initiates have come in.

"Seriously?" Jake asks. Him amd Poppy seem to be together already.

"No stupid, he was being sarcastic." Lilly says. She comes from Amity but sure has Dauntless characteristics. Like a smart mouth.

"Okay initiates time to start training." I bark. Tris begins to take roll.

"Poppy, Lilly, Jake, Mason, Josie, Clara, Tara. Who is late?" she looks at her clipboard "Oh yes Jean, Bruce, May, Leom, Liam, Macy, and Marco. Wow half amd half." Just then, Jean, Macy, and Marco burst in. They are only two minutes late but to teach them a lesson, they will stay here for lunch. Then I hear the gunshots.


End file.
